


Gods and Pharaohs

by thesinalwaysshinesontv



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, kind of??, lose ancient egyptian setting, not important tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesinalwaysshinesontv/pseuds/thesinalwaysshinesontv
Summary: If Atem is a pharaoh, then Yugi is his god.





	Gods and Pharaohs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend, based on a series of prompts and suggestions they gave me! Everyone is in ancient Egypt suddenly and nothing is explained, but I take every chance I've got to write some good old body worship~

“ _Atem_.” Yugi sung out, voice coming from the other room. Atem snapped his head up immediately, eyes trailing to the door leading to the adjoining hall.

He left the scrolls on the desk, abandoning them in favour of heading to the next room.

“Yes, Yugi?”

“We’re alone, Atem.” Yugi said, raising an eyebrow.

“Of course,” Atem chuckled, giving a sweeping bow, hand held over his heart as his cape waved behind him. “What may I do for you, oh benevolent god?”

Yugi let out a laugh, covering his mouth as he giggled. Atem walked closer, smiling. He noticed Yugi was lying on the throne, legs curled up underneath him and scroll in hand.

Atem knelt down in front of him, lowering his head. He heard a hum of approval, and then there was a hand running through his hair, stroking the scalp there. Atem closed his eyes, pushing up into the touch.

“We should have some fun today.” Yugi said, and Atem heard him shift his position. Atem kept his head down until he felt a hand under his chin, forcing him to lift it up.

He locked eyes with Yugi, noting the swirling lust in his gaze. He didn’t look like he was in the mood to play today. Atem licked his lips, nodding.

“As you wish.” He made to rise from the ground, but a sudden firm hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“You’re fine where you are,” was all Yugi said. Atem frowned, head titled to the side as he tried to process what it was Yugi wanted. Then he took in their setting, and the way Yugi had leaned forward on the throne, legs pushed to either side, and his eyes widened in understanding.

Atem felt a shiver race up his spine, shuffling forward to close the distance between them. He placed his hands on the throne space between Yugi’s legs, looking up at Yugi’s face.

“There’s nothing hotter than a pharaoh on his knees,” Yugi hummed, cupping Atem’s face. “And you’re all mine, aren’t you, my pharaoh?”

“Only yours, my god.” Atem murmured, leaning into the touch. Yugi gave a loud hum of approval, bending down to claim Atem’s lips in a kiss.

He crushed them together, his other hand coming to Atem’s other cheek, trapping him. Atem felt his eyelids droop, and he opened his mouth, moaning as Yugi wiggled his tongue inside. He could practically feel the bruise that would form on his lips tomorrow, but right now, he couldn’t care less, making sounds to encourage Yugi to continue to ravish him.

Yugi’s tongue swiped all across Atem’s mouth, sliding up the walls and batting against Atem’s tongue. Atem intertwined his with Yugi’s, licking along the bottom of Yugi’s tongue as Yugi tasted him. As they pulled away, Yugi nipped at Atem’s bottom lip, staring down at him contently. Atem panted, catching his breath again before he continued.

He slipped a hand under Yugi’s shenti, feeling Yugi’s dick already hard and needy. He pulled it back to find a dribble of pre on his fingers. He bent down to lick it off, spending extra time to suck on his fingers.

“Damn Atem, you look so hot like that.” Yugi moaned. Atem gave him a small smile before bringing his hands back to the cloth. This time, he pulled the material upwards, sliding it up Yugi’s legs where it bundled around the golden clasps keeping the fabric up.

He dipped down to kiss the crown of Yugi’s dick before pressing his lips to it. His tongue darted out to lap up the pre that welled up from the slit, digging his tongue in once it stopped. He heard Yugi’s breath hitch, and a hand came to rest on his head.

“Good pharaoh, you’re doing well.” Yugi purred, hand streaking through Atem’s hair. Atem moaned around Yugi’s dick, swallowing the excess pre and spit swirling around in his mouth. He brought his tongue out, encircling his lips around the dick while his tongue massaged the bottom.

“Damn, Atem, how are you so good at this?”

Atem pulled back briefly to answer. “A pharaoh must know how to appease his gods.”

“Gods?”

“Normally, there would be many,” Atem hummed, stroking a hand over Yugi’s dick while he spoke, to keep it nice and hot. “But this pharaoh has turned monotheistic, recently.”

“Oh? And why would that be?”

“He found a god far more worthy of his time.” Atem kissed each of Yugi’s thighs, nuzzling his nose into them as well. “And devoted himself to this god, in mind, body, and soul.”

“Mmm, he should show his god how he worships, then.” Yugi stared at him through half lidded eyes, face completely flushed. Atem moaned at the sight, giving Yugi’s cock a kiss. He pressed his lips to the crown, pausing for a moment to prolong it. Then he ran his nose down the tip, the pre leaking from the slit streaking a line of white over Atem’s face. He rubbed his cheeks against it, taking a moment to make sure come marked each one.

Pre was flowing more freely now, and Yugi’s dick looked stiff and hot. Atem rubbed his lips over the slit, essentially coating them in the come. Then he swiped his tongue over them, bringing his lips inwards together and making a loud  _pop_  sound.

Then he turned his attention back to Yugi’s cock. He took the crown in, pulling his lips back to graze his teeth gently against the skin. Yugi moaned his approval, and Atem continued, making his way down the length, frequently stopping to nibble at sections. When he reached the bottom, nose deep in Yugi’s pubes, he stuck his tongue out around Yugi’s length, swatting at his balls.

Yugi tensed up, sharply inhaling, the hand in his hair scrunching up in the roots almost painfully. Just when Atem thought Yugi would release into his mouth, Yugi forced Atem’s head back, and his orgasm gushed all over Atem’s face. He was forced to close his eyes, but he left his mouth open, the sticky substance dripping down his cheeks and nose into his mouth, over his tongue. He waited until Yugi was finished before swallowing, a fair amount of the come still falling down his face, running off his chin and onto the floor by the throne.

Atem brought a hand to his face, wiping off the come and licking it off his fingers slowly, like he knew Yugi would want him to.

Yugi watched as he did it, until it became obvious that Yugi was getting fidgety, unable to touch Atem. He lunged forward, tugging Atem until he rose to his feet, climbing up onto the throne to sit in Yugi’s lap.

Then Yugi brought him up for a passionate kiss, cramming their lips together and worming his way into Atem’s mouth impatiently. By the time Atem thought to part his lips more, they were already breaking apart again, Yugi running his tongue over his teeth.

“Mmm, I love the taste and smell of me on you.” he pulled Atem closer, resituating himself so that Atem had more room to sit comfortably on the throne. “Makes me feel like I’m marking you.”

“I am yours to do with as you wish.” Atem chuckled, resting a hand on Yugi’s chest, feeling it rise underneath the cloth of the tunic.

“So you’d get a visible tattoo of my name, then?”

“Of course. I would loudly proclaim my devotion to all for you.” He nuzzled into Yugi’s neck, smiling at the hum of approval he got in return.

“You know, I’d love to see other ways you’d worship your god with.” Yugi murmured into his ear, sending a delicious shiver down Atem’s spine.

“If my god wills it, then I will do whatever he desires.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a shameless smut writing account btw, so don't expect too much else. If you have requests or some kind of thing/dynamic you want to see between theses two, I'm open to suggestions!


End file.
